Amame
by aruam07
Summary: En el instituto de Ooo Todos estan en busca del amor que marcara sus vidas, bueno casi todos Bubblegum no esta interesada en esos temas pero cierta persona la hara cambiar de opinion.


Lunes, 6:00am, una chica conocida por todos como "La Dulce Princesa" se levanta a empezar con su rutina semanal, apaga el despertador y se estira para pasar el estado de adormecimiento va hacia el baño que le queda en la misma habitación y se lava los dientes, entra a la ducha para bañarse y sale a posteriormente ponerse el uniforme de color negro y rojo, colores que no le gustaban para nada porque no combinaban con su cabello rosa y sus ojos azul claro pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos; baja las escaleras para tomar el desayuno que siempre le prepara el mayordomo de la familia "Mentita".

Buenos días señorita, siéntese que ya le sirvo su desayuno – sentencio el mayordomo.

Que vamos a desayunar hoy – dijo la joven mientras se sentaba.

Le he preparado hotcakes con frutos secos a un lado y jugo de naranja – decía Mentita mientras acomodaba la mesa.

Buenos días Bubblegum, como amaneciste – se escuchó hablar a un joven de cabellos rosados que entraba al comedor – puedo acompañarlos a desayunar?

Gumball Buenos días, Claro que puedes desayunar con nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa – De todos modos Mentita hiso suficiente para alimentar a treinta personas.

Vaya, vaya entonces estoy con suerte hoy jaja – dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento al frente de Bubblegum – y dime primita que se siente estar en la misma clase que Marshall Lee el chico más codiciado del instituto – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Tendría que sentirme diferente que con los demás? me parece tonto que la gente hable más de la cuenta – Dijo la pelirosa tomando un poco de su jugo.

Pero que dices, sabes que él está tras de ti y además el otro día Lumpy me comento que los vio almorzando juntos – insistió el muchacho susurrando para que Mentita no oyera la conversación.

Si te pones a creer lo que dice Lumpy significa que estamos mal – dijo Bubblegum con indiferencia – Además el instituto es para estudiar y formarse no para andar ligando con cualquiera para al final terminar en una semana – sentencio la chica con una mirada inflexible.

Estas exagerando primita no es como si… - Gumball no había terminado de hablar cuando Mentita los interrumpió.

Ya desayunaron? – dijo la menta sin prestar atención a la conversación de antes.

Si en un segundo salimos – dijo la joven levantándose de su silla.

Ok señorita, los espero en la limusina – dijo el mayordomo mientras salía.

Bonniee, no te enojes conmigo sabes que yo solo te he dicho lo que dicen por ahí…- decía Gumball con cara de perrito.

No estoy enojada contigo Gumball, solo me sorprende que le hagas caso a esa amante de los chismes más que a mí – decía la joven pelirosa indignada mientras caminaban hacia el salón de clases.

Princesaaa! – un vos familiar hiso que Gumball y Bubblegum voltearan a la vez, y en efecto era un chico de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules el que se les acercaba corriendo.

Finn! Buenos días – dijo la joven más alta que el chico sobándole la cabeza.

Princesa tienes algún otro recado del que me pueda encargar! Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa! – Decía el chico rubio muy emocionado.

No pero gracias Finn Me alegra tener a un amigo que me pueda ayudar cuando lo necesite – Dijo la princesa posando una tierna sonrisa.

Si Claro! Porque los amigos se ayudan entre si siempre lo he dicho – Dijo Finn emocionado al momento suena la campana – Ho no tengo que bajar a clase! Princesa Gumball tengo que correr – y así como vino se fue.

Bueno primita entrare antes que el profesor llegue, Adios – decía Gumball al momento en que entraba a su salón que quedaba al frente del de su prima.

Bubblegum entro al salón y se sentó en su sitio, saco su cuaderno de Matemáticas y se dispuso a repasar la clase pasada.

Hola princesa - sintió un susurró en su oreja que la distrajo del repaso.

Hola Marshall, que quieres – Dijo la frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno, solo quería saludarte – Dijo el pelinegro mientras clavaba su intensa mirada en la pelirosa.

Como ya lo hiciste puedes dejarme repasar tranquila – Decía mientras apartaba la mirada del joven que la ponía nerviosa.

Dime tienes planes para el sábado? – dijo rápidamente el muchacho sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho.

Estoy ocupada – dijo cortante la pelirosa.

Vamos se que te gustara el sitio al que te invito – insistió el joven.

Y qué clase de sitio es ese

Un bar, voy a tocar hay con mi banda me gustaría que fueras si quieres lleva a tu primo – dijo el guitarrista poniendo una media sonrisa.

Tienes una banda? – dijo intrigada

Si yo toca la guitarra y abecés canto pero eso le va más seguido a nuestra bajista – dijo el pelinegro poniendo su codo sobre el escritorio de la princesa.

No lo sé, no acostumbro ir a esos lugares, y me sentiría extraña al no conocer a nadie – intento formar una excusa para faltar.

Pero si conoces a la vocalista principal de la banda – dijo algo extrañado el joven ya que ella es muy popular en el instituto.

Como se llama?

Marceline, estudia con tu primo en el salón A-B21 – dijo señalando la salida.

Ja! Te refieres a esa inmadura? No gracias ella me odia – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Jajaja no seas tonta ella odia a todo el mundo! – decía entre risa el joven guitarrista.

Bueno no me importa no ire si va ella – dijo negándose con más dureza.

En lo que entro el profesor Marshall lee no insistió más, y a la hora del receso Bubblegum subió a la azotea a tomar aire fresco.

Qué lindo día no crees Bonnie – decía una chica que se le acercaba por detrás a la princesa.

Marceline… - dijo la pelirosa volteando a verla fastidiada – ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así!

Vamos Dulce Princesa rinde honor a tu apodo! O es que solo te dicen así por ser la heredera de esa extraña compañía de dulces? – decía la pelinegra con ironía.

Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que era dulce – dijo la pelirosa volteándose para no ver la bajista.

Bueno solo vine a hablar contigo porque Marshall me dijo que le hiciera el favor de convencerte de que vayas a la tocada que haremos el sábado – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras la pelirosa no le dirigía la mirada.

Bueno pues, dile que no quiero ir y ya! – dijo aferrándose a la baranda del balcón.

Pues te digo algo niña tonta – dijo la pelinegra molesta tomándola del brazo para que la aludida la mirara – Si Marshall quiere que vayas vas a ir ok – tomo su barbilla para que no apartara la mirada de ella.

Que estás haciendo suéltame! – forcejeaba la peli rosa para soltarse del agarre de la vocalista.

Con ese cuerpo tan delgado no podrás soltarte princesa, no parece que seas muy fuerte jajaja – a lo que la pelirosa se enojó y le proporciono un fuerte cabezazo en la frente – Haaay! Pero qué te pasa Bonnie eso no es jugar limpio.

Pues entonces no te me acerques tanto! – dijo la pelirosa sobándose la frente.

Pfff! Que cabeza más dura la que tienes – dijo la pelinegra sentándose en el suelo.

Si te duele es por tu culpa.

Si si te entiendo princesa, pero porque no quieres ir a lo del sábado en realidad somos muy buenos – dijo mientras subía la mirada para verla a la cara.

Bueno en realidad no me parece que un bar se un buen lugar para estudiantes como nosotros – decía mientras se sentaba junto a la bajista.

Que anticuada! No es como si nos fuéramos a emborrachar –dijo la pelinegra haciendo una mueca de desapruebo – Nunca has ido a uno? Nunca has entado en una fiesta muy loca? No has ido jamás a un concierto?

No, No y No! esos sitios no te enseñan nada nuevo, además no me justa perder el tiempo.

Ho mi dios! Eres peor que una monja! – dijo poniendo cara de espanto – No se que es lo que Marshall ve en ti…

Vaya gracias eres muy amable Marcy – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – voy a bajar adiós.

**POV MARCELINE **

_Caramba esa chica necesita relajarse un poco_ – dijo mientras prendía un cigarro – mmm creo que ya se cómo convencerla jeje – puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

Marceline entro a la sala de profesores y hay estaba el que la sacaría del problema Simon Petrikov el es como un padre para Marceline y ella siempre lo busca cuando necesita un consejo.

Hola viejo! Necesito tu ayuda!

**FIM DEL POV MARCELINE **

Bonnibel se encontraba en su salón de clases leyendo un libro cuando llego Lumpy Space (princesa grumosa)

Hola querida! Vengo a preguntarte algo urgente! – decía gritando a lo que todos voltearon

Ahora que quieres Lumpy – decía la pelirosa sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Pues! De los chismes querida! – dijo quitándole el libro a bubblegum – TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE YA!

No grites Lumpy, que es lo que saben – dijo bonnibel en tono seco

PUES QUE MARSHALL TE PEDIRA QUE SEAS SU NOVIA EN MEDIO DEL CONSIERTO DE SU BANDA! – dijo a lo que todos en el salón volvieron a voltear diciendo: QUEE!? – SI MIS AMORES LO QUE HAN ESCUCHADO!

Lumpy ya déjate de decir tonterías – dijo bonnibel tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón _- es que es tan difícil dejarme en paz_! Es que no entienden que a mi no me importa nada de eso? Porque nadie puede entenderlo? – pensaba bonnibel mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto, no sin antes encontrarse con Simon quien la llamo para hablar con ella.

Que sucede profesor? – dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a el.

Bueno Bubblegum para serte sincero necesito un favor tuyo y es muy urgente lo que te tengo que pedir – decía el hombre con un rostro bastante preocupado.

Si es algo que pueda hacer no veo el problema? – dijo la chica sin comprender.

Necesito que seas la tutora de Marceline – dijo con cara de súplica.

QUE?! – respondió la chica sorprendida.

Sabes que ella se desconcentra fácilmente y si sigue así tendrá que repetir el año – dijo el anciano algo triste sobándose la cabeza – Además quien mejor que su mejor amiga para enseñarle – dijo mientras sonreía-

Ya no somos siquiera amigas - dijo la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño.

Pero si ustedes siempre andaban juntas en la escuela? – dijo el hombre mayor un poco confundido.

Bubblegum soltó un suspiro – Bueno si ella acepta la ayudare a estudiar – dijo finalmente derrotada la chica.

Excelente! Muchas gracias por esto te lo compensare! – se despidió el anciano y se acabó yendo.

_Esto no es muy buena idea. Pero lo más seguro es que Marceline se reúse así que no debería preocuparme… verdad? - pensaba la pelirosa de camino a su casa._

Princesa! Adónde vas? – dijo un chico de cabellos dorados.

Finn, hola voy a casa – dijo la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa tierna.

El chico se ruborizo un poco – A-a si? Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo mientras sonreía también.

Oh! No tranquilo no quiero molestarte. – dijo la ojiazul mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

No me molesta! Quiero hacerlo!

Qué lindo gracias Finn – dijo la chica mientras dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

Vaya, Vaya! Me rechazas a mí para andar jugando con el héroe? – dijo un chico pelinegro que se acercaba a Bubblegum y Finn.

Marshall no deberías ser tan grosero – dijo la chica algo enojada.

Vamos princesa no deberías ser tan hostil conmigo – dijo el rockero tomando su barbilla.

Marshall suéltala! – dijo el rubio golpeando en la cara al pelinegro – apartándolo de la chica de ojos azules que quedo sorprendida ante el comportamiento del chico de trece años – Si no quiere estar contigo no permitiré que la obligues! – decía el rubio muy enojado.

Tks… Pero quien te crees tú para llegar a golpearme! – dijo el pelinegro tomando de la camisa al menor y dándole un golpe con la rodilla que lo dejo sin aire, lo que hiso que el menor callera al suelo de rodillas – Crees que puedes ganarme? – dijo mientras lo golpeo en el cuerpo con su pie.

Marshall! – grito la peli rosa mientras sujetaba al pelinegro para que no siguiera golpeando a Finn – Es solo un niño déjalo!

Déjame en paz princesa si quiere pelea se la daré! – dijo mientras intentaba seguir pateándolo, pero en el momento que pateo al rubio otra vez este tomo el pie de Marshall haciéndolo caer al piso, en ese momento Finn se subió encima del pelinegro y se puso a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara.

No piense que me ganaras tan fácil! – decía el rubio mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Finn ya basta de esta pelea estúpida! – dijo la pelirosa ya muy molesta a lo que el rubio se detuvo y volteo a mirarla: Princesa lo Sien… pero antes de que el menor terminara de hablar Marshall le acertó un golpe en la cara que los hiso cambiar de roles – Eres estúpido enano! Como te detienes en una posición tan fácil de cambiar! Jajaja

Pero que está pasando aquí Marshall deja a Finn! – dijo Gumball sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Gumball ayuda a Finn! Marshall se volvió loco y comenzaron a pelear! – decía la pelirosa sujetando el brazo de su primo.

Tks! Genial ya llego el niño perfecto… - dijo Marshall mientras se levantaba de enzima de Finn – Y otra cosa no me volví loco el enano empezó! – dijo señalando al rubio que se estaba poniendo de pie.

El pelirosa frunció el ceño – Que infantil eres como puedes ponerte al nivel de un niño de primero… - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ha! perdona su majestad – dijo con un reverencia y una sonrisa burlona el rockero.

Marshall te has pasado esta vez no tenías por qué dejar a Finn así! Dijo la pelirosa casi echando humo por las orejas – ahora menos voy a ir a la tocada que tendrás con tu banda! – dijo la chica de ojos azules mientras tomaba a Finn y se iba de ahí.

Y ahora qué quieres que me disculpe? –le dijo el rockero al pelirosa que tenía en frente.

Porque siempre actúas sin pensar, así nunca mi prima te aceptara – dijo de manera fría el pelirosa.

Eres un mentiroso me dijiste que le gustaba la música! Pero la invite a la tocada que tendremos y no quiere ir! – dijo el pelinegro haciendo un berrinche.

Haaa… porque eres tan lanzado no te dije que intentaras ser su amigo primero? – dijo Gumball mientras caminaba junto a el rockero.

Pero es que es difícil generalmente las chicas siempre quieren conocerme – dijo con desdén y tristeza el pelinegro – pero ella es extraña, no se interesa en lo más mínimo en mi – bajo la cabeza.

No será porque siempre estas coqueteando con otras chicas? – dijo de modo analítico el pelirosa – cuando le pregunte esta mañana lo que pensaba de ti no dijo mucho.

Mmm oye? No será que tu prima… - Marshall hiso una pausa.

Ella que? – dijo Gumball sin comprender.

Mira hacia el otro lado? –dijo evasivo el pelinegro.

Para qué lado debe mirar ella? – dijo el pelirosa sin comprender.

Bueno que le gusten los melones en vez del plátano – dijo con la mano en la barbilla

En realidad le gustan todas las frutas – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Marshall se golpeó la frente con la mano, _es que este chico no entiende indirectas?_ Pensó – Lo que intento decir es… - Marshall hiso una pequeña pausa y prosiguió - QUE A TU PRIMA NO LE GUSTEN LOS HOMBRES SINO LAS MUJERES IMBECIL! –dijo mientras le sujetaba la oreja.

El pelirosa se ruborizo un poco pero luego pensó sobre lo que le había dicho en la mañana su prima –No lo creo además Bonnibel es muy indiferente en cuanto al amor. –dijo el pelirosa aun con la cara algo roja.

Marshall se quedó en silencio mientras veía la cara de su amigo algo extrañado –Tienes fiebre? Estas muy rojo.

Q-que n-no es verdad! – dijo el pelirosa algo exaltado.

De hecho si – dijo Marshall tomándole la cara para mirar más de cerca, a lo que el pelirosa se puso más rojo aun – jajaja pareces un tomate jajaja.

No es cierto! Deja de andar jugando conmigo y suéltame! – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco del pelinegro – me voy a adelantar adiós!

_Que chico más raro jajaja, pero se veía muy lindo sonrojado. NO! Espera en que estaba pensando!_

Hola primo porque tardaste tanto! –dijo una pelirosa muy enojada

Qué? Espera porque estas vestida tan formal? – dijo el pelirosa confundido.

Hoy el abuelo nos visitara lo olvidaste!? – decía la pelirosa mientras veía el reloj

Oh no! Es cierto! Voy a vestirme deprisa! –dijo mientras corría en dirección hacia las escaleras.

_Que le pasa está muy distraído últimamente – _pensaba la pelirosa mientras lo veía subir las escaleras.

7:00pm

Estaba toda la familia muy bien reunida para la hora de la cena, se encontraba Bubblegum sentada a la izquierda del abuelo Gumball, a la derecha de este estaba Gumball al lado de él se encontraba Chewypaste hija menor del abuelo Gumball y tía de Bonnibel y Gumball al lado de Bubblegum se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que vestía un vestido blanco era la primera vez que ella veía a esta chica en una de nuestras reuniones y al lado de ella estaba otro chico con los mismos rasgos pero de unos diecinueve el también vestía un traje de color blanco estos dos chicos eran muy similares a Finn el chico más que todo se le hacía idéntico aunque este tenía una mirada muy fría a diferencia del héroe del instituto. En ese momento el chico rubio que se encontraba sentado desvió la mirada y se percató de que la pelirosa lo estaba mirando fijamente le sonrió tiernamente y le guiño el ojo, a lo que la chica desvió la mirada rápidamente avergonzada.

Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de esta cena… - empezó a hablar el abuelo Gumball que los quedo mirando con una sonrisa muy satisfecho – Como todos sabrán hoy sentenciare definitivamente quien de mis nietos será el próximo encargado de Candy Kingdom – dijo el anciano mientras todos se quedaban en silencio e impacientes por saber quién sería el próximo heredero que tendría toda la empresa de dulces a su poder.

Gumball y Bubblegum se miraron nerviosos ya que después de Chewypaste uno de ellos sería el que representaría a la empresa completa ante el mundo.

Pero antes de continuar con eso, quiero presentarles a Fiona y Pen Murtons – dijo el anciano quien les hacia una seña a Fiona y a Pen para que se levantaran – Gumball y Bubblegum ellos son los herederos de la familia Murtons que se encarga del ensamblar armas para uso militar, hicimos un acuerdo cuando ustedes estaban más pequeños recuerdan?

_Que es lo que quiere decir eso! –_ pensaba Gumball algo nervioso aunque ya sabía la respuesta sabía que tenía que casarse con una chica desde hace un tiempo para poder suceder al abuelo, volteo a mirar a Bubblegum que estaba serena ante todo lo que decía el abuelo.

Y bien chicos? No recuerdan lo que les dije hace diez años? – decía el anciano algo impaciente posando una sonrisa.

El es mi prometido? – pregunto Bubblegum mirando con algo de molestia al abuelo.

Si y Fiona es la prometida de Gumball, quería presentarlos cuando eran niños pero ellos estaban en Estados Unidos estudiando y después ocurrió el accidente y pensé que no sería muy buena idea hacerles eso a mis queridos nietos – decía el anciano haciendo señas para que los jóvenes se sentaran.

Todos se sentaron y el anciano sentencio – Gumball me sucederá y será el próximo líder de Candy Kingdom junto a Fiona y Bubblegum se casara con el primogénito de los Murtons y será la líder junto a Pen de la M.A.M para finalizar el convenio.

Todos aplaudieron ante lo dicho por el jefe de la familia y menos los cuatro mencionados se cuando termino la cena Bubblegum y Gumball salieron al jardín y se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo.

Hola! – se escuchó una voz aguda algo cerca de los pelirosa cuando miraron mejor debido a lo oscuro que estaba se dieron cuenta de que era Fiona – que hacen aquí afuera? - dijo la joven sonriendo de manera tonta.

Solo queríamos tomar algo de aire – dijo la joven pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie – Mejor voy adentro aquí hace frio – sentencio para luego marcharse, a lo que la rubia tomo su lugar sentándose al lado de Gumball a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco y pregunto:

Oye Gumball cuántos años tienes? – dijo algo nerviosa la rubia.

Tengo quince años – dijo sonriéndole a la chica lo que hiso que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa.

Y cuando cumples los dieciséis?

El primero de diciembre.

Eres sagitario?

Si

Yo soy tauro!

Qué bueno saberlo

Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Bueno me gusta de todo pero si tuviera que elegir seria el espagueti – dijo el pelirosa cerrando los ojos y pensando el en plato ya mencionado.

Y te gustan los dulces? A mi si! Te gustan los video juegos? Yo los juego siempre! Tocas algún instrumento? Te gusta el pastel de fresa o chocolate? Ves los deporte? Juegas ajedrez? Eres buen estudiante? Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla…..

**En ese mismo momento en otros lugar**

_Esto no puede ser peor –_ pensaba una chica pelirosa que estaba recostada al balcón.

Como estas princesa? – dijo un chico rubio posicionándose al lado de la chica que sería su esposa.

_Genial me escapo de una y aparece otro! – _pensó la chica mientras volteaba a verlo para responder – Muy bien Pen la noche esta hermosa no crees? – dijo posando con una falsa sonrisa.

Si todo en esta noche es perfecto, verdad? – dijo mientras miraba fijamente con sus bellos ojos azules a Bubblegum que permaneció callada un instante pero luego respondió bastante asombrada mirando hacia el frente con sus ojos muy abiertos como Gumball y Fiona se besaban con muchas ganas.

P-pero que está haciendo Gumball con Fiona!

Jajaja parece que ellos no pierden tiempo – dijo pen de manera divertida.

Pe-pero que dices Fiona aún es muy joven para andar haciendo este tipo de cosas por ahí con alguien a quien acaba de conocer! – dijo la pelirosa muy enojada.

Si pero de todas formas… bueno ya sabes… - dijo el chico rubio algo incómodo.

Que debo saber? No te entiendo, explícate mejor – dijo Bubblegum cruzando los brazos.

Bueno los hombres no… se controlan mucho cuando – dijo tomándose la nuca mientras veía a la ojiazul con expresión molesta – están con una chica que nos gusta – dijo tomándola de la cintura y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

O-o-oye! P-p-pero que haces suéltame! – dijo la pelirosa con la cara más roja que un tomate.

No quiero – dijo inmediatamente el rubio sonriendo y acercándose más a su futura esposa.

No deberías estar haciendo esto alguien podría vernos – decía la chica rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos.

Princesa… tú me quieres? - susurro el muchacho al oído de la joven.

En ese momento Bubblegum aparto a Pen con una brusquedad no muy propia de ella.

Lo siento si te asuste…. Pero, muy pronto te enamoraras de mi princesa – dijo el rubio mientras se iba.

_Pero quien se cree este! – _pensaba Bubblegum mientras iba caminado muy rápido hacia a su habitación_ – Mira que hacerme eso a mí! Pero Arrg porque me comporte tan sumisa con ese tonto? – _llegando a su habitación se tiro en la cama e intento dormir un poco cuando al rato alguien la despierta.

Primita! Necesito tu ayuda! – dijo Gumball desesperado y agitando a la pelirosa que estaba adormilada.

Ahora que paso? – dijo la joven estirándose un poco.

Esa niña está loca! Se me tiro enzima e intento torturarme con más de un millón de preguntas! – dijo el pelirosa muy aturdido.

Pero parecías disfrutar mucho ese beso – dijo con indiferencia.

Pero no fue así! Ella tiene un problema y tienes que ayudarme… - dijo poniendo una cara de perrito.

Gumball.. yo también estoy teniendo problemas con ese Pen… - pero antes de que ella terminara de hablar Gumball la interrumpió

Tú no te casaras con una niña de trece años! Pen tiene diecinueve y parece alguien con quien se puede razonar… ADEMAS ELLA DIJO QUE SE CAMBIARIA A MI INSTITUTO! – dijo el pelirosa poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza preocupado.

QUE VA A QUE!? 


End file.
